Contemporary aircraft engines include starter/generator (S/G) systems, which are used to both start an aircraft engine, and to utilize the aircraft engine after it has started in a generator mode to provide electrical energy to power systems on the aircraft. Such contemporary systems may be liquid cooled, wet cavity systems or liquid cooled, dry cavity systems. Both contemporary types of systems have their advantages and disadvantages including that the liquid cooled, dry cavity systems generally have less losses, higher efficiency, higher reliability, less required maintenance, and attitude independence over the liquid cooled, wet cavity systems. However, the power density of the wet cavity electric machine is considerably higher than that of the dry cavity electric machine due to its higher cooling effectiveness.